


Who would love a loser like me?

by jackalope212



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, the Dragonborn is a loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope212/pseuds/jackalope212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taoh has always been a nobody, a failure, a have-not.  He tried to join the Thieves Guild and they kicked him out because he never seemed to do anything right.  He couldn’t even beg on the streets for money without accidently getting arrested along with the Stormcloak rebels and being sentenced to death.  So what will become of him when he tries to join the Companions and ends up catching the eyes of two werewolf brothers?</p><p>Or</p><p>Taoh the Bosmer/Redguard Dragonborn is a loser and falls for Vilkas and Farkas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a working title, I don't know if I will keep it or change it.
> 
> I got the idea after reading only a handful of Skyrim fanfics and seeing that every single Dragonborn character is depicted as being this great all-powerful person that everyone seems to like right away, and if they don't like them right away they do rather quickly because they are so hot or cool or something.  
> So what would happen if the Dragonborn was NOT so great and was in fact a bit of a loser with a crappy past and nothing seems to go right for him? And somehow out of all this he manages to bed two werewolf brothers?
> 
> Just thought it would be fun and all...

“Flank it from the right!” Aela shouted as she dodged the attack from the giant.  Ria ran towards the giant’s right and attacked it with her blade.  Farkas kept his greatsword steady as he came at the giant from the left, attacking it when its attention was elsewhere.  “Keep at it!  The bastard should be done soon!”

The three Companions had been fighting the giant for the past 30 minutes that had wandered out of its camp to just a mile outside of Whiterun, close enough to the local farms and stables that it was a threat to the people.  While Farkas and Ria kept the giant distracted, making it turn around in circles as it tried to attack them Aela would shoot at it with her arrows, angering it while also doing damage.  It wouldn’t be long before the giant would be taken down.

But then Farkas’ sensitive ears caught wind of a new sound just in time for him to sidestep and miss the steel arrow that whizzed past him, embedding itself into the wooden fence post a few feet away.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry!” a voice called out.  Farkas looked around and that was when he noticed the figure of a person in a nearby pine tree around 20 feet up.  Whoever they were they had a bow in their arms and wore dark colored clothing, making it difficult for ordinary humans to see them.  The werewolf could see the person drawing another arrow and aimed at the giant again, this time hitting it in the arm.  “Got it, finally!”

That was when Farkas noticed all the arrows stuck in the ground and nearby fences.  They didn’t belong to Aela – and besides, she had perfect aim and would never miss _this_ many times – so Farkas assumed they belonged to this fourth person.

“Look out!” Aela called out, getting Farkas’ attention too late as the giant swung its club and knocking him away, winding him but not doing serious damage to him.  The werewolf growled as he got back to his feet just in time to see the giant roar as it charged at the tree their new friend was in.

“Oh, shit!” they shouted as they fell out of the shaking tree and onto the giant’s head.  They then pulled out a long sharp knife from their belt and started to stab at the thick skinned beast.  It roared again before it grabbed them and threw them across the field, landing a few yards away with a shout.  Farkas had little time to worry about the person as he charged at the giant, letting out a battlecry and getting its attention again.  Thankfully the added distraction was enough for Ria and Aela to get behind the giant and attack it from there.  The battle ended in minutes as the giant fell to the ground with a ground shaking thud.

“Glad that’s over with,” Ria said, wiping the sweat from her brow as she sheathed her sword.  Farkas reattached his greatsword to his back as he turned to look for the other person.  He walked in the direction they had been thrown in when he heard someone groaning in pain.  In a thick mound of hay was the person he was looking for.

Now that Farkas could see them he saw that it was a male elf, a Bosmer elf it looked like but his skin was darker in color and he seemed unnaturally thin even for an elf.  He had long choppy mahogany hair that was tied back in a loose messy ponytail down his back, the bangs hanging loose and covering his face.  Farkas could only tell at first that he was an elf by his long pointed ears.  He wore black and red clothes and lightweight armor that reminded Farkas of the Dark Brotherhood, but he didn’t seem like the type to even make it past the initiation for the guild.  After a moment the elf seemed to realize that someone was watching him and he looked up at Farkas.  The elf had an oval shaped face with sharp cheekbones and large golden brown eyes, his features so thin and cheeks pale in color like he had not eaten or slept properly in days.  Farkas even wondered if this elf was actually female until he started to speak.

“I-I’m sorry I almost shot you,” he said softly, looking down at the ground as he slowly got to his feet.  “I-I was trying to hit the… the giant…”  The elf spun around in a circle looking for something until he groaned, picking up a broken bow that was most likely the one he was using before.  “By the Nine!  This was my best bow!”

“Well, that’s taken care of,” Aela said as she put her bow away, glaring down at the elf as she approached them.  “No thanks to you, milk drinker.”  The elf looked up at the woman with a shocked look on his face.

“I said I’m s-sorry!  I was just… j-just trying to help!”

“Ha.  Well, glory only awaits those who triumph.  And as Companions, our glory must always be hard-fought.  Let’s go.”  Aela turned and began to walk back to Whiterun, Ria just behind her carrying the loot the giant had, giving the young elf a sympathetic smile as they left.  Farkas watched them for a moment before he turned back to the elf whose expression turned from shocked to hurt.  Farkas honestly felt bad for the elf as he did try his hardest, no matter how badly he did it.

“Good luck out there,” he said before he turned to catch up with Aela and Ria.

*****

“Gods, I am such an idiot…” Taoh groaned as he sat down on a rock, his face in his hands as he groaned, his broken bow now forgotten off to the side on the ground.  It seemed that nothing was going right ever since he was arrested along with those Stormcloak rebels and was almost executed if not for that dragon, which seemed to be the only thing to go right these past few days.  Then again, nothing had been going right for the half elf for many years now, not since his parents died.

After a while Taoh felt something nudging his leg.  He peeked past his fingers and saw that a few rabbits and foxes had started to gather around his legs, watching him in curiosity.  He then felt something warm breathed against his face and saw that a deer had also joined in.  He rubbed at his eyes before he smiled down at the animals.

“Aw, did you guys come here to cheer me up?” Taoh said down to the many animals at his feet, reaching down to scratch a rabbit behind the ear.  Taoh had always been more in-tuned to nature and animals like most wood elves, so it wouldn’t be surprising to find the half elf surrounded by many animals, even ones that are afraid of humans or normally aggressive towards humans.  After a few moments of talking to the animals Taoh took a deep breath and jumped to his feet, spooking the animals as they all scattered.  “I can’t stay depressed forever!  I just need to keep moving forward!”

And with that Taoh picked up his broken bow and continued on his way to Whiterun.  He had an errand to run after all. 


	2. Disclaimer

To all my readers for my stories “Pixie Love”, “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way”, “Through the Seeing Glass”, and “Who would love a loser like me?”, this is a little notice about my absence and lack of updates.

Do not worry: I am NOT canceling any of my stories.  I love them all way too much to just stop writing them or to give them to someone else to finish.  I just made the mistake of taking on too many projects at once, not to mention starting my 3 Tapastic comics on top of my 4 still active stories, too!  All while I am working on getting a job as a digital art teacher at a high school in my area… *sigh*

Also, while I was on vacation for the past 3 weeks I had little to no time to work on any of my stories, and even if I did I was too busy exploring Hobbiton and getting lost occasionally with my family in Sydney to get any time to upload any work (that and I had little to no internet while I was on the other side of the world).  But yeah, my family and I recently went on a 3 week vacation to Australia and New Zealand, and we also saw off my little sister who will be living in Auckland for 5 months studying abroad and majoring in Geography, and we only just got back home 2-3 days ago.  Although my number one reason for putting off my stories is because I took on too many at once on top of other things.

While I really want to keep working on my current projects, being in New Zealand made me want to go back and work on some LotR/Hobbit comics/fanfics that I had started writing over a year ago and never bothered to finish, but I can’t take on anymore projects or else I will never finish them.  So for now I am putting a few of my stories on hiatus until I finish some, then I will finish the rest, then start new ones. 

The fanfics going on hiatus for now are “Through the Seeing Glass” and “Who would love a loser like me?”, reasons being because story 1 is still a couple dozen or more chapters away from being finished (not including the Trespasser epilogue), and story 2 is only one chapter in and needs to be fleshed out more (a.k.a I have no idea where I want it to go just yet).  For now I am going to finish up “Pixie Love” (only a few chapters left) and “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way” (just need to copy the Mamma Mia script and alter it to work with the Kingsmen characters).

I hope this clears up any problems and questions and worries people have for any of my works.  Thank you for supporting me and my stories and I look forward to you enjoying them as they continue to be updated.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be fairly short as I don't want to invest too much into this just in case no one likes it. That and I have yet to finish the story part of the game so it might start off pretty slow, even though it will mostly focus on Taoh and the Companions.
> 
> Anyway, like it and comment on it if you think I should continue it!


End file.
